


Why?

by wrightworth



Series: i have to protect the one thing i can't live without: that's you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightworth/pseuds/wrightworth
Summary: After the Infinity War, nothing was the same.





	Why?

        After the Infinity War, nothing was the same.

        Tony returned to Earth, greeted by Pepper who held him through the nights where he woke up trembling, screaming, and reaching for those who were no longer with him. She held him through the days where he could not leave his bedroom, shaking with memories that tore him apart.

        As the months passed, the Man of Iron tried to move on with therapist after therapist, drink after drink, and robot after robot. Pepper stayed alongside him for each trial and tribulation. To show his gratitude, Tony left roses for her after every therapist session, after every hurdle he crossed, and for every day he saw her.

        Then, years passed. He realized that he loved Pepper Potts more than he had loved any woman before. She was the woman who had stood by him, despite his failures to save New York- to save the world- _no_ , to save the entire universe. He never would overcome his self-hatred because he blamed himself for the galaxy’s chaos, but  _ she _ forgave him.

        And with that, they wed.

        At the wedding, they left twelve seats for those who had fallen. They left extra cake at the tombstones; they left extra tables at the reception; they left everything that would make Tony feel like they were there with him.

        Within a few years, the two had a beautiful set of twins. A boy and a girl. They took after their parents; the girl being as witty as her mother, and the boy being as annoying as his father. His daughter was a father’s girl, and his son was a mother’s boy. She liked to ask questions, curiosity always getting the best of her. He always liked to tinker with robots, always trying to be like his father.  When Tony and Pepper’s twins turned eight, their daughter’s questions got more personal and their son’s robots got better.

        The family sat on the deck, with Tony’s daughter in his lap and his son chasing his mother with an Iron Man robot that he designed himself. 

        “Papa,” his daughter began, “why am I named Rose?”

        With a chuckle, Tony replied, “Mama loves roses. She thinks they’re beautiful. I always buy roses for her.”  He turned towards the house and pointed to the red roses on the windowsill.

        “Oooh, so I’m pretty just like roses?” she babbled.

        “Of course, Rosie. Even you know that,” he winked.

        Then, for a moment, she hesitated. She was thinking- as if something did not add up.

        “If Mama named me, then you named Peter!” she decided.

        “...but why did you name him Peter, Papa?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for it being a bit sad.
> 
> The inspiration for this ficlet was found on Twitter. I can't find the original tweet, but if you know it, it would be very nice to have! All credits to the tweeter for the idea.
> 
> I take fanfiction requests, prompts, etc. on my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/nidavellir_).
> 
> If you liked the story, [check it out on Tumblr as well.](http://aucarus.tumblr.com/post/175042750980/why) Reblog and like, so the ficlet gains exposure! (Also drop me a follow while you're at it!)


End file.
